Caught!
by katrisedavis87
Summary: This is a drabble set between the last story and the next. A thank you to nakedsasquatch. ENJOY.


The charging station beeped softly in the silence of the Battlram, indicating his nightly charge up was complete. Booting up, Jimmy took in the time and day from one of the control panels that softly lit the lab: 6:23 AM, SATURDAY 'Ah, a real day off!' He thought with genuine happiness. Quickly accessing his WiFi, he checked over the day's weather report. It was going to be sunny and in the 80's, a perfect day. Pleased by the prospect, Jimmy disconnected from the dock, setting his bear, MC, on the platform until later, and quietly made his way toward the bed and the Lab's other occupant.  
>Head tilting to one side, Jimmy smiled as he looked into the ball of covers and sheets. The Commander was curled on his side, helmet and goggles askew, mustache smudged, snoring rather loudly in the midst of the bedding at the far edge of the mattress. With a wry chuckle, the Robot decided he would take advantage of this opportunity, and quickly snuggled up behind him, wrapping an arm around him to settle on the Aquabat's chest.<br>Muttering, the Commander turned over in his sleep, instinctively burrowing against Jimmy's chest plate, a soft smile gracing his lips. Sighing happily, the Robot held him close, chin resting atop his helmet. He decided he would stay just like this until the Commander woke up, and just enjoy the feel of the one he loved as he went over their plans for the day.  
>Bake those sunflower and pumpkin seed cookies for Eaglebones, re-stitch the rips in Crash's uniforms, going into town to pick up new bedtime stories, fresh fruit and vegetables for Ricky, pizza and a new eyebrow marker for the Commander- his internal cataloging of the day's activities was interrupted by a soft kiss to his neck.<br>"G'morning, Jimmy~" the Commander yawned, wiggling a little in the Robot's grasp so he could see his face. "When did you get here?" "Not too long, Commander." A small smile tugged his lips up. "I'm sorry I woke you up getting into bed." He gave an apologetic kiss to the tip of his nose, loving the way the man's face crinkled as he did so.  
>"That's okay." A wicked grin played out on the Commander's face, as he slowly pressed his body flush against the Robot's, hooking a foot around a smooth, metal ankle. "That's not what woke me up." He took one of Jimmy's hands and lowered it over an already engorged bulge in the front of his pajamas.<br>Flushing slightly, the Robot gently cupped his hand and began stroking lightly with his fingers. "What, then?" The Commander made a strangled noise as he leaned further into the Robot's ministrations. "You're. Cold, babe. I can, uh, FEEL you through. My Pj's..." Jimmy chuckled. He knew the fact that he was a robot really got the Commander going, especially how his metal body was usually cool to the touch. After hours uncovered in the charging station, he always felt like ice. "Oh? You need me to cool you down, Commander?" he teased. Nodding, a slight whimper escaped him as Jimmy withdrew his hand. Pressing a lingering kiss to pouting lips, the Robot began removing the Commander's pajamas, letting them fall to the floor on the far side of the bed. Quickly discarding his own clothing, he pushed himself up and over the now shivering Aquabat. He took a moment to file the erotic view now beneath him.  
>The Commander was fully erect, fidgeting against the tangled sheets, mouth slightly parted, tongue grazing over teeth. With a deep growl, Jimmy attacked the man's mouth with his own, teeth and tongues clashing with need. Moaning into the Robot's mouth, he reciprocated enthusiastically, goosebumps erupting across his skin wherever cool metal met warm flesh.<br>Effortlessly, Jimmy rolled them, the Commander now lying on top of him. His own erection thrumming,lights pulsing rubbed up against the man's arousal as he began to slowly thrust. A loud moan shuddered through the Commander, as he pushed his arms up to change the angle of the mind-numbing friction, his own hips moving in time to the Robot's beat.  
>Neither would last long, he knew, but what did time matter when it felt like this? A second could be an eternity. All thoughts flew out of the Commander's head as an all-too-familiar sound preceded disaster.<br>The door to the Lab swooshed open as three young Aquabats came barreling in. "Mom, Dad, get up! When's break-" Ricky's good natured wake-up call died halfway through. His face turned beet red. "EW, Gawd, they're naked!" Shutting his eyes, he quickly turned and ran past the two other teens. Eaglebones opened his mouth like he was going to say something, decided against it and left. Crash stood there wide eyed and red faced, awkwardly looking anywhere other than the bed.  
>Quickly rolling off of Jimmy, the Commander pulled the blankets up over both of them with a squawk of embarrassment. Jimmy put his hand over his face, and said, "Crash, sweetie, please go wait in the kitchen. We'll be out in a minute." Nodding, he quickly backed out into the hallway, the door wooshing closed.<br>After a moment or two of uncomfortable silence, Jimmy turned to the Commander, saying "You do know this means we'll probably have to have THE TALK with them now, right?"  
>The Commander moaned as he fell back into the bed, covering his face with a pillow, wondering if he could feasibly stay in the Lab the rest of his life.<p> 


End file.
